


Sweet 16

by atlas (cissysullivan)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, androgynous!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cissysullivan/pseuds/atlas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Sam to the mall to get some clothes for his 16th birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet 16

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of andro!Sam, but it will definitely not be the last. I love andro!Sam a lot, so there will be more!
> 
> All of the pieces of andro!Sam will take place in the same universe: Dean and Sam are teenagers living in California. John is alive and Mary died of cancer when the boys were young. The supernatural doesn't exist to them.

Sam pressed his fingers to the snooze button on the alarm five minutes before it was programed to go off. He’d been up half the night excited and now he was up almost an hour earlier than his alarm.

You’re just going to the mall, he reminded himself. It’s nothing that special.

But he was going with Dean. Dean who was going to be buying him a new wardrobe for his birthday at Aeropostale and Hollister and JCPenney.  Dean who thought he looked cute in whatever he was wearing. Dean who, unlike everyone else, loved him despite the fact he liked dressing like a boy and a girl.

Sam sighed softly and smiled, blushing, even though he was the only one in the room.

He often wondered if Dean understood the effect he had on him.

Pushing himself out of bed, Sam stretched. He wore a t-shirt that was far too big for him and kept his hair tied back in a ponytail when he slept. He looked in the full-length mirror, examining his early morning reflection.

His eyes were still ringed in dark makeup from the night before when he’d gone to a party with Dean. They’d left early when some of the other guests had started making fun of Sam for his shaved arms and legs and the dress he was wearing. Well, maybe ‘left’ wasn’t exactly the right word. ‘Kicked out’ sounded more accurate. Dean had ended up getting in a fight with a few of Sam’s tormentors.

Wincing at the memory, Sam stepped into the shower, shaving his entire body - though he made a few of the pores bleed from the close shave - before he washed his hair that had grown just past his shoulders and scrubbed the rest of himself clean with a bottle of Herbal Essence body wash.

He wrapped a towel around his middle when he got out, tucking in the corner so he wouldn’t have to hold it up as he wiped away the condensation that had accumulated on the mirror. He propped open the bathroom door to let some of the steam out and began to pull out a few stray eyebrow hairs. He didn’t normally do this, doll himself all up to go out to the mall, but it was his birthday and he was going with Dean, so he wanted to look beautiful.

Once Sam was dressed and dry, he was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of matching leather boots, a Bob Dylan t-shirt that hung off his shoulders and his hair was back up in its original ponytail. He smiled at his appearance in his mirror before he tiptoed across the hall to Dean’s bedroom. He opened the door quietly, but once he was inside, he shook his brother and said, “Dean! Get up! We have to go to the mall!”

Dean groaned and rolled over. “I don’t wanna get up,” he mumbled into his pillow.

Sam pouted, though Dean wasn’t looking at him. “You promised you’d take me.”

Opening one bleary eye, Dean looked up at him. “Did I?”

Sam nodded.

Dean sighed.

“Fine,” he said again, his voice still muffled by the pillow. “I’ll be up in five minutes.”

Ten minutes later, the boys were in the car and headed towards the mall. Sam was giddy with excitement and he couldn’t stop smiling. Dean, whose happiness was always directly influenced by Sam’s, was smiling as well.

It was a beautiful May morning. The sun dappled the car through the leaves of the oak and maple trees as well as the Californian palm ferns. Sam opened his window and let the breeze blow back the few strands of hair that had escaped from the rubberband holding his hair loosely at the base of his neck.

Today was going to be a good day.

There were still plenty of parking spaces when they got to the mall and they were able to park in the shade so their car wouldn’t get overheated while they were shopping. Sam grabbed his purse and Dean grabbed his wallet and they went inside.

There weren’t many people and, after several  minutes of careful selection, Sam was able to get into a dressing room in JCPenney without having to wait. In his arms he had two dresses, two more off the shoulder shirts, a white V-neck with black sequins spelling out the word Infinity, a few sweaters he could wear during the winter, a pair of ripped shorts, and another pair of ripped skinny jeans.

Sam pulled on the skinny jeans and the V-neck and walked out of the dressing room to the couches where Dean was sitting. He was the only one there, flipping through an auto magazine he’d recently gotten a subscription for. When Sam walked out, though, he looked up and stood, smiling. He placed his hands on Sam’s bony hips and said, “You look beautiful.”

“Does that mean you think I should get this outfit?” Sam asked, smiling as well.

“Definitely,” Dean replied.

He kissed Sam hard and, even once he was finished, he didn’t let him go change for several minutes, pulling him back, reeling him in for more. Sam giggled and hardly noticed the crowd that was slowly coming into the mall. By the time he’d finally changed and they’d bought the clothes, there was a good sized crowd in the store and milling about the mall. But it wasn’t unusual, it was the weekend and by the time the mall closed, there would be far more people trying on clothes, buying food, and getting themselves other things they probably didn’t need. Sam knew he didn’t need any of these clothes, but it was his birthday, so he couldn’t have cared less.

It happened when they were in the second store and Sam was trying on a skirt and another shirt that came off the shoulders. A small group of girls walked in, laughing, joking, talking with one another, but when they saw Sam they all stopped short. None of them had seen a boy wearing a skirt before. Sam could practically hear their thoughts, each and every one of them. Why was he wearing a skirt? Had he been dared to? Was this a joke?

Sam froze in place and Dean, who had been standing in front of Sam, smiling at him and telling him how pretty he looked, glanced over his shoulder to see the girls near the entrance to the store. They were now whispering behind their hands, glancing over at the two of them. One of them said something and the others suppressed giggles. Sam felt his cheeks redden and he said softly, “I’ll go change.”

“No,” Dean said, clamping his fingers around Sam’s wrist. “You can wear this as long as you want. They can just fucking deal with it.”

Sam’s gaze was still riveted to the ground.

“Is it a boy or a girl?” One of the girls said, her voice purposefully loud.

“I don’t think it even knows,” another said.

The other two laughed.

Tears blurred Sam’s vision. They hadn’t even called him a male or a female. They’d called him an ‘it’ and it was that more than anything else that hurt.

He pulled himself out of Dean’s grasp, saying in a shaking whisper, “I’m gonna change, then we can go home.”

Dean was staring at the girls in shock of what they’d just said. He’d heard people say a lot of awful things to his brother since he’d decided that he thought of himself as both a boy and a girl (though he preferred male pronouns), but no one had ever called his brother an ‘it’ before and he was appalled that these girls thought that was okay. At Sam’s words, he turned back to him and said, “No. I’m not letting these bitches ruin your day. It’s your birthday and they’re being little…cunts!” He was speaking loudly, but he didn’t care if they heard. They had to know what they were saying was wrong.

In any event, he shut them up. They were now glaring at him.

“Excuse you, but you’re a fucking misogynist,” one of the girls said.

“Yeah?” Dean said, glaring. “At least I accept people for what they are and don’t go around calling them names when I don’t understand them.”

“Isn’t that what you did to us?” Another one of the girls retorted, smirking.

Dean laughed. “No,” he replied. “I understand you. You’re judgmental. You think that just because you don’t understand someone and who they are that it’s okay to whisper about them and tell them that they’re not important. That makes you a bitch. You’re also bullying this person because you don’t understand them. That’s what makes you a cunt.”

The girls were glaring.

“My brother is the kindest, most giving person in the world,” Dean said, smirking at the girls. “He is a human being whether you think so or not. Just because he chooses to dress like you do doesn’t make him any less than you. In fact, you judging him for what he wears makes you less than him.”

Sam was back in the dressing room, changing back into his other clothes, putting the clothes he wanted to buy into a small pile, but Dean’s words, however harsh they may be, made him smile.

He exited the dressing room, a pile of clothes slung over his arm. “Let’s go, Dean,” he said. He was smiling again. “We have a lot more to do before we go home.”

The girls said nothing else. They looked through the clothes silently and as they paid for the clothes, Sam knew that once they left the store, they’d talk about how awful Dean was, how weird Sam was, but he didn’t care. He wouldn’t have to hear it and the fact that they weren’t saying anything now proved that Dean had gotten to them.

They knew Dean was right.

And that made Sam smile because it convinced him that his brother was right, too.


End file.
